dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tsurumi Shingo
Perfil thumb|250px|Tsurumi Shingo *'Nombre:' 鶴見辰吾 (つるみ しんご) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Tsurumi Shingo *'Profesión:' Actor *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 176cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Familia:' Hermano menor/ex-actor Yuichi Mikami (三上祐一), esposa e hijos *'Agencia:' Horipro Dramas *Aku no Hado: Satsujin Bunsekihan Spinoff (WOWOW, 2019) *Sagideka (NHK, 2019) *Oshii Keiji (NHK, 2019) *Atarashi Osama 2 (Paravi, 2019) *Atarashii Osama (TBS, 2019) *Hajimete Koi o Shita Hi ni Yomu Hanashi (TBS, 2019) *Ranhansha (TV Asahi, 2018) *Koe Girl! (TV Asahi, 2018) *Miss Devil: Jinji no Akuma Tsubaki Mako (NTV, 2018) *Kakuho no Onna (TV Tokyo, 2018) *Final Cut (KTV, 2018) *Copyface (NHK, 2016) *Soshite, Dare mo Inaku Natta (NTV, 2016) *Furenaba Ochin (NHK BS Premium, 2016) *Shizumanu Taiyou (WOWOW, 2016) *99.9: Criminal Lawyer (TBS, 2016, ep3) *Ohsugi Tantei Jimukyoku (TBS, 2015) *Gattan Gattan Soredemo Go (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Ishitachi no Renai Jijou (Fuji TV, 2015, ep3-4,9) *Ride Ride Ride (NHK, 2014) *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014, ep8) *MOZU (TBS, 2014) *Miyamoto Musashi (TV Asahi, 2014) *Gunshi Kanbee (NHK, 2014) *Ando Lloyd～A.I. knows LOVE ?～ (TBS, 2013, ep7-10) *Miss Pilot (Fuji TV, 2013, ep1,11) *Mashie Utamaro III (TV Asahi, 2013) *Doubles (TV Asahi, 2013, ep3) *Keiji 110kg (TV Asahi, 2013) *Last Hope (Fuji TV, 2013, ep5,8,11) *Perfect Blue (TBS, 2012, ep7) *Doctor X ~ Gekai Daimon Michiko (TV Asahi, 2012, ep4) *Legal High (Fuji TV, 2012, ep2) *Lucky Seven (Fuji TV, 2012, ep2) *Medical Examiner Shinomiya Hazuki (TV Tokyo, 2012) *Umechan Sensei (NHK, 2012) *DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii (TV Asahi, 2011, ep5) *Kamen Rider Fourze (TV Asahi, 2011) *Hanazakari no Kimitachi e 2011 (Fuji TV, 2011, ep8-9) *Ningen Konchuki (WOWOW, 2011) *Brutus no Shinzo (Fuji TV, 2011) *LADY～Saigo no Hanzai Profile～ (TBS, 2011, ep1,4,9-10) *Reinoryokusha Odagiri Kyoko no Uso (TV Asahi, 2010, ep4) *Meitantei: Asami Mitsuhiko (TBS, 2009, ep5) *Otomen (Fuji TV, 2009) *Kagero no Tsuji 3 (NHK, 2009) *Atashinchi no Danshi (Fuji TV, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Team Batista no Eiko (Fuji TV, 2008) *Kasouken no Onna 2008 Special (TV Asahi, 2008) *Yukan Club (NTV, 2007, ep8) *Kagero no Tsuji (NHK, 2007) *Okaasan, Boku ga Umarete Gomen Nasai (Fuji TV, 2007) *Shin Machiben (NHK, 2007) *Hana Yori Dango 2 (TBS, 2007, ep1-6) *Kurosagi (TBS, 2006, ep8) *Onna no Ichidaiki: Koshiji Fubuki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kiken na Aneki (Fuji TV, 2005) *Hoshi ni Negai Wo (Fuji TV, 2005) *Shiawase ni Naritai! (TBS, 2005) *Koi ni Ochitara (Fuji TV, 2005) *Makeinu no Toboe (NTV, 2005) *Yoshitsune (NHK, 2005) *Gekidan Engimono Beautiful Sunday (Fuji TV, 2005) *Ichiban Taisetsu na Hito wa Dare Desu ka (NTV, 2004) *Aibou 2 (TV Asahi, 2003, ep10) *Kabachitare (Fuji TV, 2001, ep8&9) *Taiyou wa Shizumanai (Fuji TV, 2000) *Koi wa Aserazu (Fuji TV, 1998) *Heart ni S (Fuji TV, 1995) *Station (NTV, 1995) *Onichan no Sentaku (TBS, 1994) *Chance (Fuji TV, 1993) *Sugao no Mama de (Fuji TV, 1992) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 1991 Miminari (Fuji TV, 1991) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 1991 Himitsu no Hanazono (Fuji TV, 1991) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari 1990 Okujou Fuukei (Fuji TV, 1990) *Chikyoudai (TBS, 1985) *School Wars (TBS, 1984) *Koukousei Fuufu (TBS, 1983) *Haikara-san (NHK, 1982) *3 nen B gumi Kinpachi sensei (TBS, 1979) Películas *Taiyo wa Ugokanai (2020) *Aku no Hana (2019) *Kohaku (2019) *Kagefumi (2019) *Kibaiyanse! Watashi (2019) *Every Day A Good Day (2018) *Shiori (2018) *Walking with My Grandma / Baachan Road (2018) *Ayame-kun no Nonbiri Nikushoku Nisshi (2017) *Poetry Angel l (2017) *The Age of Shadows (2016) *Shin Godzilla (2016) *The Sun (2016) *Sailor Suit and Machine Gun: Graduation (2016) *Hana's Miso Soup (2015) *Orange (2015) *Gonin Saga (2015) *Deadman Inferno / Z Airando (2015) *The Vancouver Asahi(2014) *Shanti Days 365 Days, Happy Breath (2014) *Taiyou no Suwaru Bashiyo (2014) *Kikaida Reboot (2014) *Watashi no Hawaii no Arukikata (2014) *Our Family (2014) *The Great Passage / Fune wo Amu (2013) *Strawberry Night (2013) *Karasu no Oyayubi (2012) *Kamen Raida Foze Za Mubi Minna de Uchu Kita! (2012) *Fly With The Gold (2012) *The Wings of the Kirin (2012) *Kamen Rider x Kamen Rider Fourze and OOO Movie Taisen Mega Max (2011) *My Way (2011) *Hayabusa (2011) *Life Back Then (2011) *Inu to Anata no Monogatari: Inu no Eiga (2011) *Yakuza Weapon / Gokudo heiki (2011) *The Last Message: Umizaru (2010) *X Game / X gemu (2010) *Tokyo Island / Tokyo-jima (2010) *Rendezvous! (2010) *MW (2009) *Nonko 36-sai (2008) *Someday's Dreamers (2008) *Hana Yori Dango Final (2008) *Nekonade (2008) *L: Change the World (2008) *School Daze (2005) *Hinagon (2005) *Eri Eri rema sabakutani (2005) *Lorelei (2005) *Lakeside Murder Case (2004) *Sennenbi / The Thousand Year Fire (2004) *Hitokiri Ginji (2003) *Gun Crazy: Episode 1 - A Woman from Nowhere (2002) *Sukedachi-ya Sukeroku (2001) *Kaza-hana (2000) *Freeze Me (2000) *Hysteric (2000) *Black Angel Vol. 2 / Kuro no tenshi Vol. 2 (1999) *Dead or Alive / Dead or Alive: Hanzaisha (1999) *The Washing Machine / Sentakuki wa ore ni makasero (1999) *Homesick (1999) *Shark Skin Man and Peach Hip Girl / Samehada otoko to momojiri onna (1998) *The Spiral / Ring 2: Spiral / Rasen (1998) *Ghost School: Teacher Mako's Head (1997) *Fireworks, Ferris Wheels And Love / Koi to hanabi to kanransha (1997) *The Black Angel / Kuro no tenshi Vol. 1 (1997) *Five Women / Gonin 2 (1996) *Atashi wa juice (1996) *One More Time, One More Chance / Tsuki to kyabetsu (1996) *The Five / Gonin (1995) *Angel Guts 6 / Tenshi no harawata: Akai senko (1994) *Hero Interview (1994) *Eriko / Otoko tomodachi (1994) *Ippai no kakesoba (1992) *Four Days of Snow and Blood / Ni-ni-roku (1989) *Last Romance / Liu jin sui yue (1988) *Futari botchi (1988) *Immortal Story / Hoi seung fa (1986) *The Sound of the Waves / Shiosai (1985) *Tonda Couple / Tonda kappuru (1980) Vídeos Musicales *Maeda Atsuko - Flower (2011) Curiosidades *'Debut: Octubre de 1977 *'''Aficiones/Habilidades: La bicicleta y el esquí. Enlaces *Perfil (Horipro) *Twitter Oficial *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Tsurumi Shingo.jpg Tsurumi Shingo 2.jpg Tsurumi Shingo 3.jpg Tsurumi Shingo 4.jpg Tsurumi Shingo 5.jpg Tsurumi Shingo 6.jpg Categoría:Horipro Categoría:JActor